


Letter of Recomendation

by Glamourcat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Original Female Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glamourcat/pseuds/Glamourcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gildarts Clive runs into two unusal women in the middle of nowhere.  So of course, the first thing he has to do is send them to Master Makarov to see if they're guild worthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter of Recomendation

Title: Letter of Recommendation  
Date: 6/26/14  
Author: J.R. Cooper  
Parent Series: Fairy Tail

Her sister sighed and stopped once again to untangle her long blonde locks from a low-lying branch.   
“You know,” She called back to her sister. “That wouldn't keep happening if you would just put your hair back like mine.”  
Blonde hair now freed, her sister finger-combed it back into its proper place. “Go suck an egg.”  
Now it was her turn to sigh. She paused, looking back at her sister. “Eleni, was that really necessary?”   
Eleni frowned and shifted her eyes away, “No, Cameo. I'm sorry.”  
Cameo nodded at the apology and turned back to the mountain path they were on. It was little more than a deer trail but the Wise Woman at the last village said that it crossed the boarder into the country of Fiore. The trail was supposed to lead out to a village in Fiore's northern mountains. That village was the last stop on a major trade route. It was Cameo's intention to travel that trade road through Fiore, visting Wizard Guilds until she found the right one for her.   
The sisters had barely walked twenty more yards when Eleni's hair caught and tangled again. Cameo sighed softly to herself but said nothing to her sister. She wondered once again why Eleni had volunteered to come along with her. Not that she wasn't grateful for the company, or the extra pair of hands when setting up camp but Cam had been planning this trip for two years; ever since they'd turned sixteen. She'd truly been hoping to finally have an adventure all her own.  
Eleni finally freed herself at the same moment they both heard a yell.  
Actually, it was more like a steady stream of curse words spoken at the top of a very strong pair of lungs.  
“What do you think that is?” Cameo perked up, intrigued. Without waiting for an answer she bolted down the trail in the direction of the expletives.   
“Cam! No!” Eleni put out a restraining hand but was too late to stop her sister. All she could do was utter an expletive of her own and follow her sister.

When Eleni caught up to her sister she found Cameo standing at the edge of a large clearing. In the center of the clearing was the tallest tree either sister had ever seen. It must have risen over 400 feet into the sky. The branches did not even start growing along the trunk until almost 100 feet up. The girth of the trunk was just as impressive. It was likely forty-five or fifty feet in diameter. The leafing on the branches appeared to be some kind of strange hybrid of pine needles with regular leaves.   
Standing at the base of the tree flinging curses at it was a man dressed in all black wearing a black cloak. He had light brown hair, beard scruff, and looked to be in the age range of their own parents.   
“I have got to find out what's going on.” Cameo sounded thoroughly delighted.   
“What?!” Eleni snapped at her. “No! He's clearly some kind of lunatic.”  
“I know! Isn't it great?” Cameo practically squealed with glee as she left the path heading towards the stranger.  
“Great.” Eleni muttered as she followed. “Now there are two lunatics.”  
“Excuse me Sir?” Cameo called out as she neared the stranger.   
The cursing cut off as the man whirled to face her. He had his hands up as if about to cast a spell or attack.  
“Whoa, whoa!” Cameo raised her own hands to ward him off. “I mean no harm. I was just curious as to what you were doing...in the middle of a mountain forest while cursing at a really big tree.”  
He lowered his hands but kept a wary look to his eyes. “I could ask you what you're doing in the middle of a mountain forest watching me curse at a really big tree.”  
Belatedly, he seemed to realize how this statement did not portray him in a favorable light and he seemed to inwardly cringe.  
Cameo giggled at his expression and held her hand out. “My name Cameo Fairfax. I'm a shadow wizard – unaffiliated right now, but looking for the right guild for me.”  
He studied her for a moment, taking in her waist length curly black hair pulled back into a ponytail, her open and eager expression. Her black thigh high boots were well worn and her black paints were covered with trail dust as was her silver jacket.   
Finally he took her hand and shook it gently. “My name is Gildarts Clive.”   
After letting go of her hand he added, “And I am a wizard of the guild Fairy Tail.”  
Cameo's eyes just about popped out of her head. “Gildarts? THE Gildarts? I've read about you in Wizard's Monthly! It is such an honor to meet you!”  
“An honor to meet who?” Eleni had caught up to her sister and stood just behind her.   
Gildarts studied the newcomer. She stood a head shorter than Cameo. He'd thought Cameo had long hair but this young woman's hair almost went down to her knees. It was a rich golden blonde. Where Cameo was leaner with whipcord muscle this woman was all soft curves. She also seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with the color pink. Her whole bodysuit was a two-toned pink. She stood out like a sore thumb in the middle of all the green of the scenery.   
Cameo turned and babbled happily, “Eleni, this is Gildarts Clive! The Gildarts – The Ace of Fairy Tail!”  
Eleni sighed, “Where's the proof?”  
“What?” Cameo blinked.  
“What?” Gildarts was a beat behind.  
“Anyone can claim to be someone else.” Eleni pointed out. “So where's the proof?”  
Gildarts unbuttoned his cloak and lifted up his shirt. There in the center of his chest was the guild mark for Fairy Tail.  
“There,” He said dropping his shirt back into place and fixing his cloak. “That enough proof for you?”  
“No.” was the flat reply.  
“Eleni!” Cameo sounded horrified. “You're being rude!”  
“He proved that he's in Fairy Tail – not that he's Gildarts.” Eleni replied.  
“I'm going to go ahead and apologize for my sister's behavior.” Cameo stepped on Eleni's foot and ground her boot heel into her sister's toes.  
“Ow!” Eleni shoved Cameo. “Get off!”  
“Not till you show some respect!” Cameo shoved back.   
“Not a chance!” Eleni pulled Cameo's hair.  
“Ow!” Cameo pulled back.   
The two sisters fell into a sibling squabble completely forgetting about Gildarts entirely.  
He watched them argue and the corner of his mouth twitched. Then he grinned. Finally, he burst into a full bought of belly grabbing laughter. He slapped his knee while laughing and stomping one foot.   
The subsequent shock wave from the stomp knocked both sisters over onto their backsides. They sat on the ground stunned into silence staring at him.   
“Okay. Now I believe he's Gildarts.” Eleni said.  
This set off another round of laughter from him. When he stopped he wiped a tear away from his eye.   
“Sorry, sorry.” He said, mirth still in his voice. “It's just that the way you two were fighting reminded me exactly of Natsu and Grey.”  
“I've heard of them!” Cameo sat up excitedly. “Natsu wields fire and Grey wields ice, right?”   
Gildarts nodded and sat down across from the sisters. “They fight just like you two – on the surface it looks like they can't stand each other but you can tell underneath that they're practically brothers.”  
“Well, we are actually sisters.” Cameo admitted.   
Gildarts just smiled. Turning to Eleni he asked. “Are you a wizard too?”  
She nodded and held up one hand. A small ball of light floated above her palm.   
“A light wizard?” Gildarts blinked in surprise. “And a shadow wizard for a sister. Not something you see every day.”  
“People point out the irony to us all the time.” Cameo said wryly.   
“Heh,” he chuckled. “Then you don't need to hear it from me.”  
“So, what is Gildarts Clive of Fairy Tail doing cursing at a tree in the middle of no where?” Cameo re-asked her initial question.  
“You don't let go of things easy do you?” Gildarts chuckled again.   
“Nope!” Cameo smiled brightly.   
“She's insanely stubborn.” Her sister added.  
“It's for a guild job.” He explained. “That tree isn't just majestically big; it's magical. Once every twenty-four hours it grows a fruit. This fruit changes where it grows from every day. If the tree feels threatened it sucks the fruit back into itself.”  
“That's weird.” Eleni stated. “Also a bit creepy.”  
“So what makes the fruit so special?” Cameo asked.  
“It's said that the fruit can reverse the number of years you've lived by twenty when you eat it.”  
Cameo gave a long low whistle. Even Eleni looked impressed.  
“So you're supposed to retrieve this fruit for a guild client?” Cameo ventured. “And the cursing was because you missed today's chance?”  
He nodded and heaved a tired sigh. “It took me two months just to find the damned tree. I've been here nearly another month trying to figure out how to sneak up on it to get the fruit.”  
“And just knocking the tree down means no more fruit at all.” Cameo rubbed her chin in thought. “Hmmmmm....”  
She stood and walked to the base of the trunk. She reached out one hand and touched the bark. The tree shuddered under her touch.  
“That sensitive, eh?” She muttered. “Hang on, I'll be right back.”  
Cameo stepped into the shadow being cast by the tree and sank into it disappearing from view.  
“Where's she going?” Gildarts inquired, curiosity peaked.  
“Probably exploring the shadows the tree casts.” Eleni answered with a wicked grin. “I think I see the shape of a plan here but it will depend on if she can move through the tree's shadows without it knowing.”  
Gildarts furrowed his brow and frowned for a moment. “I wonder...that might just work.”   
“I'm back.” Cameo arose from Gildarts' own shadow and stepped back onto solid ground.  
“I think I can do it. The tree didn't seem to notice when I moved through its shadows. It only reacted when I touched something once out of the shadows. If I'm fast I think I can get the fruit for you.”  
“That's fantastic!” Gildarts brightened. “all we have to do is wait for tomorrow's sprouting.”  
“Why wait?” Cameo mischievously said. “Let's get it now.”  
“But it won't sprout again until tomorrow.” Gildarts pointed out.  
“I've been working this new spell.” Cameo replied. Turning to her sister she added, “I think I can fool it into feeling like night has happened. Especially if you go over there – east of the tree and cast...”  
“Arclight Dawn!” Eleni followed her sister's line of thought. “So as soon as you lift your spell I'll cast mine.”  
“Right!”   
The sisters high-fived and Eleni ran to get into position. Once Cameo saw her in place she set her own feet and spread her arms out to either side, closing her eyes.  
“I have no idea what's going on.” Gildarts muttered.   
Cameo's eyes snapped open, glowing with a purple aura. “Summon – The False Night!”  
The last thing Gildarts heard and saw was Cameo casting her spell. The darkness that descended over him, the tree, what seemed like the whole mountain was all encompassing. It was as if had had gone blind or had no body, no substance, no form. In natural darkness your eyes adjust – you see shapes and forms in the shadows. But not in this – this blackness seemed to go on forever.  
Just when he thought he might scream the blackness lifted.  
“Arclight Dawn!” He heard the other sister shout as she cast her spell.   
For the second time Gildarts was blinded as warm pink light bathed over the clearing. Much to his relief, his eyes adjusted in this new bright light and he could see again.   
“There it is!” Cameo shouted. “It worked!”  
She dove into a shadow and vanished.   
Gildarts sat back down, hard, blinking.  
“She's frightening, isn't she?” Eleni had walked up to him and was holding out a silver flask.   
Numbly, Gildarts accepted it and took a swig.  
“How...how long were we in that blackness?” Gildarts asked quietly as he passed the flask back to her.  
“Only three minutes.” Eleni replied. “She never holds 'Summon – The False Night' longer then three minutes. I don't know why.”  
“Only three...” He trailed off. “It felt like it would never end.”  
“You should have been there when she was first experimenting with it.” Eleni explained ruefully. “Sent half the town into a panic.”  
“Only half?” Gildarts joked weakly.  
“It has a limited range.” Eleni shrugged taking his question seriously. “It didn't affect the other half.  
He grew thoughtful. “She said she was looking for a guild – the right one for her.”   
He turned to Eleni. “She said she was looking – not that you were both looking.”  
Eleni shrugged again. “I just want to know that my sister is happy and safe – that she's with people who will understand her instead of fearing her simply because she walks in shadows.”  
Gildarts gave Eleni a sidelong glance and turned up a corner of his mouth. Cameo stepped out of a shadow triumphant. She was holding a softly glowing golden fruit. It was spherical with small raised bumps across the surface of its rind.   
“I got it! I got it!” She knelt in front of Gildarts and held it out to him.  
“Heh,” he half laughed. “Keep it.”  
“What?” Both sisters exclaimed.   
“You completed the quest, Cameo. Not me.” He answered grinning at their shocked faces.   
“But I didn't do this for myself.” Cameo stammered. “I just wanted to help you.”  
“And you will.” He reached out and ruffled her hair like she was a kid. “You'll take it back to Fairy Tail's guild hall and turn that fruit over to Master Makarov and complete the job properly. Don't worry – I'll write a letter so he knows this is all proper.”  
“Come on you two.” He said climbing to his feet. “I've got a camp set up in a cave over this way. We can take turns keeping watch tonight.”  
Eleni stood and followed with Cameo clambering after them in stunned silence. Once in camp at the cave Gildarts appeared to finally notice that the women were not carrying gear of any kind. He shot them a puzzled look and questioned them.  
“Do you two need blankets or sleeping rolls or something? How did you get all the way here without any equipment?”  
“Oh, I'm carrying all our stuff.” Cameo replied as if that answered everything.  
“Yeah, not following you on that.” Gildarts stated flatly.  
Eleni just smirked. “Show him.”  
“Shadow Storage.” Cameo intoned and reached into her shadow. She appeared to root around for a bit and then pulled a complete hiking and camping backpack kit out. She passed it to Eleni and reached back in and pulled out a second set of gear.  
“Ba..wa...how?” Gildarts stammered.   
“Well, if I can move my whole body through shadow space,” Cameo reasoned. “Then why shouldn't I be able to move other things? I just experimented until I could reliably put something in and take it back out at a later time and place.”  
“That's simply amazing.” He sounded in awe. “I've never heard of a shadow wizard who uses their powers quite like you.”  
Cameo blushed at the compliment and turned away.   
Gildarts fixed his gaze on Eleni and raised an eyebrow in query.  
“Don't look at me.” Eleni read the unspoken question. “My light can create illusions, blind people and cast heat and that's it. Cam's the prodigy.”  
“Eleni...” Cameo protested but was silenced with a look from her sister.  
Gildarts chuckled to himself. The sisters looked at him curiously.  
“I kind of wish I was going back to the guild hall with you just to see the look on Makarov's face when he sees what you can do.”  
Gildarts chuckle turned into outright laughter.  
“Please stop.” Eleni held up a hand. “Last time you laughed the shock wave knocked us right on our asses. I'd rather not get caught in a cave in.”  
“Heh, guess you're right.” He reigned in his mirth although his eyes still twinkled in mischief. “Why don't you two help yourself to some of the stew that's been simmering on the fire today while I settle in and write that letter?”   
The sisters nodded and opened their packs to dig out their camp dishes. Dinner passed quietly and long after Cameo and Eleni had gone to sleep tucked into their bedrolls Gildarts found himself awake. He was still writing his letter to Makarov.  
Describing the events which lead to the successful harvesting was easy. Putting the nebulous feelings he had about the sisters and their abilities was not. In the end he finished the letter, hoping Makarov would understand what he was trying to say.   
He sealed it magically so only the master of Fairy Tail would be able to open it and put the letter aside. He looked at the two sleeping women and realized that all of the shadows in the cave were leaning towards Cameo as if she was pulling them towards her even in slumber. A glance at Eleni showed him that what light the fire cast was leaning towards her.   
Gildarts gave a half smiled and softly snorted. “I kind of can't wait to see what you make of them, old man.”  
The next morning Gildarts presented the sisters with the letter and a map detailing the fastest routes back to Fairy Tail's guild hall from their current location.  
Eleni merely gave a formal bow and silent head nod. Cameo hugged him aground the middle. He was caught off guard but returned the hug.  
“Thank you for the letter.” Cameo said pulling back. “It was kind of you to forfeit your quest prize.”  
“Meh, not a big deal.” He blushed and scratched the back of his head. “You're the one who earned it after all.”  
“Still,” She replied. “It's an unexpected kindness that I won't forget. Good-bye.”  
The two turned and walked away briefly waving before continuing down the hillside into the valley below. They were almost out of sight when their voices drifted back to him.  
“You know, I'm kind of surprised you didn't hit on him.” Cameo was saying to Eleni.   
“I was thinking about it,” Eleni replied. “But he's just too close to Dad's age. It would have been creepy.”  
“Uh-huh. I could see that.” Cam answered.  
Gildarts silently started crying. “They have no idea their voices are carrying or they wouldn't say such things.”  
Then he muttered a bit more softly. “Dammit, if I'd been a bit more charming I bet I could have gotten laid.”

It took the sisters almost a month of traveling as they still made stops at other guilds to see if they were right for Cameo but at last they made it to Fairy Tail's main guild hall.   
It was deceptively quiet on the outside. Inside there appeared to be a guild-wide bar room brawl going on.  
Eleni stood frozen, save for the open look of disgust on her face and one twitching eyebrow.  
“Let's leave now, before they notice us.” Eleni whispered to her sister.  
“Hell no. This place looks fun.” Cameo grinned and stepped forward into the room.   
At her motion the room seemed to freeze. Everyone was staring at them.   
“Hi!” An overly cheerful woman in a black dress with aqua colored hair approached first. “I'm Mirajane. Welcome to Fairy Tail. Can I help you with something?”  
“Hello! I've seen you in Wizard's Monthly before! It's so nice to meet you in person! My name is Cameo Fairfax and this is my sister Eleni.”  
Cameo held out a hand and motioned her sister forward. Eleni took a few steps into the room and stood behind Cameo.   
“I'm actually here to meet with Master Makarov if that's possible.” Cameo continued.  
“The Master?” Mirajane blinked. “Why? Are you two wizards come to join up?”  
“Actually, “Cameo knelt and reached into her shadow feeling around. “Ah, there it is!”  
She pulled out a sealed letter. “I have a letter from Gildarts...and also this!”  
She reached back in and pulled out the strangely shaped fruit she'd plucked from the tree. Gasps sounded from around the room.  
“No way.” A half-naked man said from behind Mira. “The twenty-year fruit!”  
“He did it!”  
“He beat the tree!”  
Small blocks of celebrating broke out around the room.  
“NO HE DIDN'T!” Eleni suddenly shouted over the crowd. The room stilled.  
“What do you mean?” The half naked man glared at her.  
“My sister got the fruit.” Eleni continued. “When we found Gildarts he was cursing at the tree after another failure.”  
“Um, the letter explains everything.” Cameo stepped between the two. “If I could just see Master Makarov please?”  
“I'm right here.” An old voice announced.   
The sisters turned towards the bar. A very small old man sat cross-legged on the bar top.  
“Master?” Mira asked him.   
“Let them through.”   
The others cleared a path. Cameo walked down it without fear or hesitation. Eleni followed her sister looking like she expected to be jumped at any moment.   
“Let's see this letter.” Master Makarov held his hand out. Cameo placed the envelope in his palm. The old man gestured at it, dispelling the magical seal. He opened and read the letter, eyes growing wider and wider the further into it he got.  
“Gildarts did fail! Cameo Fairfax completed the job for the twenty-year fruit!” He announced.  
“No way!”  
“She completed an S-Class quest?”  
“Whoa!”  
Excited murmurs broke out all over the room.   
“That was an S-Class quest?” Cameo stammered.  
“You didn't know?” A new woman with red hair spoke up, moving next to Makarov.  
“Erza Scarlet!” Cameo gasped. “I've read every article about you!”  
“No, we didn't know it was S-Class.” Eleni answered the question since her sister was too busy being star struck.   
“Interesting.” Erza said flatly.  
“There's more in this letter besides a description of the events that lead to the fruit's harvest.” Makarov declared.  
“Eh?” Cameo blinked, surprised.   
“He also recommends to me, that if Cameo Fairfax has not found a guild already by the time of this delivery that I accept you into Fairy Tail immediately!”  
“Gildarts recommended her?” Erza's eyes opened in shock. “He's never done that before.”  
This set off a new flurry of murmurs from the room.   
“Well, young lady?” Makarov eyed her. “Have you?”  
“I'm sorry, sir, have I what?” Cameo seemed overwhelmed.  
“Have you found a guild already.”  
“Oh, no sir.” Cameo scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. “We stopped at a lot of them just to see what they were like but...”  
Makarov raised a bushy eyebrow as she trailed off. “But?”  
“None of them felt right. I didn't feel like I would fit in.”   
“And what's your impression of Fairy Tail?” The Master asked.  
“Warm, friendly. There's competition here but it's meant to help each other improve – not to cut each other down.” Cameo answered. “I...I like this place.”  
“Mirajane, get the marker.” Makarov said. “Then if you wish to join, you may.”  
“Really?!” Cameo was excited. “Just like that? Without even seeing what I can do?”  
“We've seen what you can do.” Erza told her proudly. “You finished an S-Class quest that even Gildarts couldn't complete. You won his respect and got his recommendation.”  
“Then,” Cameo replied misty eyed. “I want to join!”  
Mirajane walked up to her carrying the official marker of the guild. “Where would you like your official guild mark?”   
“Um, here.” Cameo shrugged her jacket off and pulled her shirt collar down on the left side. She pointed to her collarbone. Mirajane set the marker and spoke the word that activated it. When she removed it the Fairy Tail guild logo was emblazoned on Cameo's skin.  
“All right!” A spiky haired man wearing a white scarf ran up and put his arm over her shoulders. “Now, you gotta tell us – How'd you get that damned fruit?!”  
He dragged her away and into the center of the crowd who all eagerly asked for the story.  
Laughing she began the tale.  
“Well, that takes care of Cameo Fairfax.” Makarov spoke in a lowered tone, “But what of Eleni Fairfax?  
He shifted his eyes to the blonde woman.  
“You don't miss much, do you old man?” Eleni chuckled. “It was never my intention to join any guild. Only to see my sister safely placed.”  
“No guild ever?” He asked.  
“No guild here.” Eleni amended. “Our father belongs to Ice Bear. We practically grew up there in Ice Bear's Hall.”  
“So you're from Iceberg?”  
“Frostfallen actually, Iceberg's capital.” Eleni elaborated.  
“And how's old Coran doing these days?” He asked.  
“You know Master Coran?” Eleni was taken aback.  
“Heh, we grew up together.” Makarov was enjoying surprising her. “He was always brilliant but lazy.”  
“Yeah, well, not a lot has changed.” Eleni sounded sheepish.  
“You'll return to join Ice Bear then, now that Cameo has a place?” He pressed.   
Eleni frowned and she studied her sister with sad eyes.  
“Something wrong?” He lowered his voice to a whisper.  
She replied softly. “She didn't fit in to Ice Bear, or Blue Pegasus or any of the other places because they were afraid of her. They all would have taken her just to have someone that powerful but they all would have isolated her out of fear. Just because she can wield shadows doesn't mean she should live as one.”  
“I understand. Better than you may think.” Makarov replied kindly. “Very well, I grant you one year's leave. You may stay and function as if you were a part of Fairy Tail during this time. You can watch over your sister. However when your – let's call it a probationary period – is up you must either join for real or leave.”  
“I understand.” Eleni's voice brimmed with emotion. “Thank you. It's a kindness I didn't expect.”  
He nodded to her.  
“Huh.” Eleni thought of something.   
“Yes?”  
“Unexpected kindness.” Eleni almost spoke as if to herself. “That's something Cameo said to Gildarts too. I was just thinking maybe that's what sets Fairy Tail apart.”  
Makarov merely smiled. “You going to watch from here or go join in?”   
Eleni grinned back and went to go stand by her sister. The crowd made room for her automatically.   
Makarov chuckled to himself. “Hope you come home before this year is out Gildarts. I can't wait for you to see what Fairy Tail will make of those two.”


End file.
